Maia Cartwright-Tepes
“Write it on the bottom of your shoes for the devil to read.” - Tari to her daughter Maia about her secrets and for no one else to read them Maia Honeyrose Ephrath Pasithea Cartwright-Tepes Is the daughter of Román Tepes an Vampire who was half human at time of conception and powerful Witch Nefertari Cartwright, Due to her mother's bloodline being the strongest at time of conception she is a Witch and not a Vampire like her mother and due to her paternal great-grandmother being Esther Ivardotter one of the greatest witches of her generation who was cursed to carry the sins of her father. Maia's younger siblings are Milan, Sebastian, Matéo, Phoebe, and Thomas through her parents and the older half-sister to quadruplets Diana, Sasha, Athena and Isabel. Background Early Life Appearance Maia looks like her mother but Maia has naturally curly chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes, and light tan (but it's really a mocha color) due to African heritage. She also has a heart shaped face with round cheeks with makes her look younger then she is. She also has a nice body with large breast to a tight ass and large thighs and nicely shaped calf's. When she became a teenage she dyed her hair blonde and Through her mother she is of Egyptian, French, Bajan, Scot-Irish, and through her father she is of Romanian, Bulgarian and Hungarian descent. Tattoos # Maia got a tattoo on her upper right arm from Lauren Winzer which features a character from surrealist artist Mark Ryden’s 2001 painting The Magic Circus. It is a little boy wearing a mask riding a tricycle with a little flag and horn. All of the details are red. # Maia added a companion to her bicycle boy tattoo with this pair of balloons. The balloons are pair of the same painting as the boy — Mark Ryden’s The Magic Circus — but aren’t actually next to each other. # Maia has a tattoo on her right wrist reaing “I love you”. # Maia has a small red heart tattoo just below the base of her nail bed on her left middle finger. She had previously said that she was done with tattoos after huge butt tattoo. # Maia has red hearts tattooed around her right wrist. # Maia has German writing tattooed on the right side of her scalp, wrapping around her ear. It translates roughly to “We are never deceiving others, We’re only deceiving ourselves.” # Maia has the word “Beautiful” tattooed on the back of her left hand. And matching with her mother's tattoo she also has the message “what goes around comes around” tattooed on her left hand between the tip of her index finger and the end of her thumb. # Maia has a floral tattoo covering her entire lower back and buttocks of roses and huge black swirls. # Maia has a tattoo on her left hand with multiple outlined stars in different sizes. # It’s an owl and roses on her upper left arm, which is a tribute to her father. Maia expanded upon her owl and roses upper arm tattoo where she got added a dotwork mandala-inpired design in black ink. The tattoo artist also expanded more on her upper arm, adding this fan-shaped dotwork design in the background of his previous work. # Maia got writing in red ink tattooed on her left wrist. It is the Tibetan mantra “Om mani padme hum” which means “jewel in the lotus.” # Maia got this floral forearm tattoo from a tattoo artist of a lotus and a bunch of scattered cherry blossoms. # Maia wanted to add a new design next to her owl and roses tattoo on her left upper arm so she got a genius lamp tattoo. Personality Powers Witches Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Defense Powers: The user can release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. Healing: User can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. * Cellular Activation: The user can activate cells within an organism's body, increasing the speed of cellular functions, increasing physical attributes such as speed and healing, or accelerating them with enough speed and energy to produce heat, destroying them. The activation of cells can cause a temporary optimization, making the affected looking younger. * Curing: The user can remove various conditions from themselves or others, returning to the original, unmodified state and/or gain a pure condition free from all outside conditions. This is a variation of healing that restores their normal condition by removing any form of illness, diseases, mutation, obtained powers or skills or behavioral shifts which are caused by spells, hypnosis and mind control. * Disease Detection: User can sense the presence of diseases and gain detailed understanding about them. * Internal Bodily Cleansing: The user can "cleanse" others of any impurities within their physical bodies (narcotics, radiation, etc.) This applies only to said impurities and does not extend to healing any actual wounds. * Limb Reattachment: The user is capable of reattaching the limbs of oneself and others after separation. * Regrowth: The user can regrow organs and limbs of oneself and others that was separated from their body, and may even survive decapitation by growing a new head. Animancy: The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the living, life, the life-force, spiritual energy and organic forms. Users can create new forms of life, grant life to the lifeless, animate things, manipulate the life force of the universe and those connected to it. Many practitioners find a way to make peace with idea that death is everywhere and that life and death are both inevitable forces and can't exist with out the other. Practitioners also have the potential to create or find new ways to bring new life in existence, either by animation, evolution, any way possible. Regulation: Maia due to her mixture of supernatural ancestry has a rare power known as Regulation which regulate and stabilize her powers and the powers of other's. Without these regulators, the user's powers could be a danger to themselves or those around them. Mental Inducement: User is able to cause the target's mind/brain to go into a desired state, causing short-term change in emotions, sensations, memories, etc., exact length of the effect depends on both the user's skill and power and the target's mental state. * Comfort Inducement: The user is able to induce feelings of comfort and relaxation. * Serenity Inducement: The user is able to induce powerful feelings of tranquility in others, allowing one to keep others calm and peaceful. * Dream Inducement: The user can induce all kinds of dreams, including good dreams, bad dreams (nightmares), lucid dreams, daydreams, etc., into others or themselves. Halflings Powers Telepathy: 'Halflings can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, which excludes vampires, who are dead and thus have no brain waves. Images or sentences can be received from the mind of the Halfling, depending on the person. They can "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough. If Halflings focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as through glamouring. * One sub-power of telepathy is her mind is protected from glamours. Her telepathy allows her immunity to mind powers, e.g. vampires' glamour and maenads' madness infection. This however does not protect her from the fae's seductive power as Preston was able to use his power to entice into Lucy sleeping with him. '''Photokinesis: 'Halflings can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. This power has been displayed to contain mysterious supernatural effects, such as breaking illusions. It has also seen to reverse and remove spells. '''Supernatural/Magic Perception: Is also much stronger than the average human. Whether or not this is due to her fairy biology is unknown. When Halflings see's a Vampire she sees them with a light glow unlike other people. This lets her tell if a person is a vampire straight away when she meets them. This power also lets Halflings see the true forms of other Faeries (e.g. the elves Bellenos or the part-demon Diantha) when they are shape-shifting or casting illusions to hide their true appearance. However, powerful fae who are adept at illusion-casting or shape-shifting can fool even other fae. 'Bind: 'Halflings are also capable of binding locks and branches. '''Nature memories: '''With the help of full faeries, Halflings can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. '''Dimensional Transportation: '''It appears that Halflings can also teleport themselves to their faerie dreamscape, with the help of joining hands with someone that bears the fae. Drinking the blood of a faerie vampire can also allow them to transport by themselves. Although, Aiden is shown to transport herself and a couple of vampires to the Fae dreamscape, without the help of another fae bearer. Another possible reason is because Aiden is a first generation halfling, therefore her light and fae genetics are more concentrated. This could mean that Halflings with more immediate Fae ancestors, have more access to Faerie powers, such as the case of other Halflings being unable to transport herself to the Fae dreamscape, yet Aiden could, despite Halflings having more practice and knowledge of her Light. Relationships Spencer Alexanderson Charlie Family Friends Trivia * His middle name is Pasithea was one of the Charites (Graces), and the personification of relaxation and meditation. She was married to Hypnos, the god of sleep and the mother to Morpheus, Phobetor, and Phantasos. * She appears to have photographic memory, often remembering people's faces and loads of information at a fast pace * Her teddy rabbit was won by Marcus on a claw machine. * Maia can cook skillfully, as she was taught by Marcus Skylar. * Maia dislikes going toilet at night because she can be killed. * She likes bunny rabbits and tofu, and dislikes dogs and lightning. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skylar Family Category:Witches Category:Cartwright Family Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:House Nightshade Category:Halflings Category:Brown Family